Sweet, Sweet Nothing
by fall4him
Summary: Sesshoumaru has always been a person to live life alone, but when he found a girl that is in trouble that needed his help he could not for the life of him turn his head away.  Will he regret that fateful night? Sesshoumaru/Rin
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything of Inuyasha, everything belongs to RT.

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru looked out the window from his office and blankly stared at the sky, with its white clouds passing, he took in a deep breath as if it was much needed. Moving his chair slightly, he thought back to the time when his father's will was revealed. He wanted to rip it apart and didn't understand the purpose of it all.<p>

His eyes wandered around and found a bird flying by its lonely self the corners of his eyes tightened slightly but showed nothing of what he's feeling inside.

"Everything is yours." He remembered those exact words from his father's lawyer.

He reluctantly took the will and those few papers gave him a burning sensation when he touched it. What he wanted from his father, he couldn't give but what he was able to give Sesshoumaru didn't want especially the responsibility of having to look after his half- brother. He is best when left alone in his own world, loneliness has been his salvation.

Sighing in annoyance he turned away from the window and tilted his head against the leather chair, somehow that brought him a little peace. Not long, when he heard loud footsteps, closing his eyes he tried to block the image of his brother. The door to his office swung opened and Inuyasha walked in determinedly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha loud voice rang inside the place.

Sesshoumaru continued closing his eyes and fought the urge to get up and punch him. Life is sometimes a joke. And clearly Inuyasha confirmed that just by standing in front of him.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru, open your eyes and talk to me. I am not one of your peon workers."

He opened his eyes and slowly sat up straight. "What is it?"

"Why did you fire me for?"

"Because I can."

"You are an ass. I messed up once and you are going to fire me just like that?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and watched Inuyasha paced back and forth, his ears puckered up slightly with his anger, while his cheeks looked to be a light shade of red. His hair seemed to follow him with each movement. He tied it in a ponytail almost the same way Sesshoumaru had his, with that thought it caused him to leaned forward, any comparisons that made them alike was not to his liking.

"Are you done?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"Done?" Inuyasha repeated.

"I have a lot of work in my hands, if you are here to whine about getting fired, I suggest you leave."

Inuyasha opened his mouth wide, with no sound coming out.

"You are not getting special treatment from me just because we are related. If you are not going to take the job seriously someone else will. The door is right behind you, if you don't know." Sesshoumaru tilted his head towards the door.

"You are a bastard, I will not beg for the job."

"If you do, I will not hand it to you. So, your effort would be wasted"

Inuyasha came forward with his fists pounding on the desk. Sesshouamru did not as much moved or flinched, he calmly stared at his brother and that made Inuyasha even more agitated. How come nothing ever breaks Sesshoumaru?

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice came out so soft it caused his brother to backed away.

Sesshoumar stood up and came to his full height, shoving his hands in his pockets he seemed to focused, on something else rather than his brother. "Leave my office at once."

Inuyasha stood up straight, almost tiptoed but still came up shorter than Sesshoumaru and that got him pissed off all over again. "You will regret firing me."

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to his brother then but gave away nothing.

"Isn't it a good thing dad left me with enough money? At least I don't have to do anything if I don't want to."

"His biggest mistake yet."

"You know Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha waited for his brother to answer but didn't get one, he continued. "Maybe you firing me is a blessing in disguise," He paused. "I wouldn't want to work for someone as cold hearted as you anyway."

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes and noticed a tiny smirk on Inuyasha and his jaw twitched. Walking over to stand close to his brother he crossed his arms and stared at him for a long moment.

"What?" Inuyasha felt uncomfortable whenever Sesshoumaru gave out one of his silent stare. "I'm done, see you." He turned around and reached for the door.

"That money you think is there for your disposable will now be only an allowance."

Inuyasha froze.

"Father, left me with everything and that includes the money that you so mistook to be yours. He specifically said it is up to me and my generosity towards you. And at the moment, I have none to give you. So, I will set an amount for you on a monthly basis. Are we clear, little brother?"

"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha threw a punch but Sesshoumaru was fast with his reaction and ducked.

"Now, I am done with you." Sesshoumaru seemed bored, he turned and walked away but his brother grabbed his arm and swung him around. This time Inuyasha did not missed, his fist connected to Sesshoumaru's face and he stumbled backward.

Sesshoumaru touched his lips and without a moment to spare, he lets out one forceful punched at Inuyasha, sending him falling to the ground. "You and I are not on the same level. If you every lay your hands on me again, you better find a safe place to hide."

Inuyasha got up and wiped the corner of his mouth, a trace of blood stained his hand. "You go to hell!"

"If only you come along." Sesshoumaru shot back. "It's time for you to leave while you are ahead. Take it for what it's worth it is time for you to grow up." He walked to his desk and sat in his chair, turning away from Inuyasha he went back to staring out the window.

"Damn it." Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha said before the door closed with a big bang and one of the artwork hanging on the wall came crashing down.

Inuyasha was beyond rage, he rolled the windows down while driving like a bat out of hell. Swerving this way and that way, he turned the radio loudly and cared very little about others sharing the same road with him. He made a sharp turn when a figure appeared from nowhere, he stepped on the brake so hard and so fast smokes were coming out of his tires. "What the…" He stepped out of his car and saw a girl on the ground looking pale. "Do you watch where you are going? I could have killed you." He yelled at her.

Kagome, got up and felt half her life was taken away in a blink of an eye. Her hair, falling all over her face, she brushed it aside. Looking up at the person who carelessly drove and has the nerve to yell at her, her cheeks began to turn red. "You should not be yelling at me. I should be the one yelling at you instead." She tucked her anger aside and squarely looked him in the eyes. An idiot, she thought. She looked over his shoulder and saw the kind of car he's driving. A spoiled idiot, she corrected herself.

Inuyasha lowered his eyes and saw the scratches on her knees and one on her elbow. "How much does it cost?" He pulled out his wallet.

Kagome thought she has seen it all, but whoever he is just proved to her that stupidity does not discriminate.

"This is all I have with me it should be more then covers those scratches you have." He handed the money to her.

"Jerk," Kagome touched her sore elbow. "You think by shoving money in people's face will solve everything? There are some of us left that money is not the world. Take your money and shove it." She turned around and almost limped with her knees still hurting from the fall. She stood up straight and gave herself a couple of minutes to adjust.

Inuyasha watched her and saw the anger in her eyes even if she was determined to hide it from him. "Look, take it. It looks like you need it." He scanned her outfit, with the small shirt she wore and pants that seemed to be a little short, he could tell if a person is in need or not.

Kagome had tried her best to be patience and she could not believe she was successful for that long. She turned to him, and took the money. "This…" She said looking at the money. "Is not worth my time standing here, talking to you." She threw the money in his face. "Next time, learn to have a heart for those that you think are below you. I don't take charity from anyone, especially from a boy that doesn't seem to know his place in this world." There she was happy her voice remained steady. She smiled at him before taking off.

Inuyasha looked at the money on the ground and bend down to picked it up, crumbling it in his hand he looked at it, for the first time a girl had made him felt worthless. Can the day get any worse? Walking back to his car he kicked the tire before climbing in and sped off.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Rin walked up to her parents and sat in the empty chair next to her dad. "What you got there?" She leaned forward and examined the object in his hands.<p>

"Oh, nothing important, it is just a few statues I found lying around that needed some attention." He continued wiping them with tissues until the dust subsided. He turned to Rin and a sense of seriousness formed in his eyes. "Rin come with me." He stood up with her following behind.

"What is it dad?" She heard her voice coming out slowly.

Her dad pulled her inside his room and closed the door. He went into the closet and pushed away a few books and newspaper to extract a small box from underneath. He held it tightly in his hand, making it look like it was the most important thing in his life. He handed the blue velvet box to her. "Take this and guard it with your life."

"What's in there?"

He leaned in close, acting like someone was listening to them from outside the door. "It's very important, a piece of ancient jewelry that I have found. Now, no one is supposed to know this."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Just in case something happens to me, you are all that I have. Your mom is too old to care for something like this. Now, promise me don't open it."

She realized her hand is sweating from holding the box she looked up at her dad, seeing that he was waiting for her answer. She does not understand what is going on. "I promise." She decided to do as he asked.

"I love you." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Now go tell your mom that you love her and go to bed." He yawned and pretended to be sleepy. "Wait, Rin before you go, take the box into your room and hide it well."

She smiled at him for her answer and headed out the door, walking to her room she looked at the box with interest. What is it in there and why is her dad being secretive? She decided she'll get her answer another day.

She lay in bed tossing and turning, somehow the night seemed hotter than usual, getting up she puts her hair up in a knot. "Why can't I sleep?" She asked, herself when she saw her own reflection in the mirror. Patting her face gently, she made her way back to bed.

Looking up the ceiling she was curious what is in the little blue box, but whatever it is she trusts her dad enough to keep her questions at bay. If he wanted to tell he would. She turned and grabbed a pillow hugging it tightly when she heard the front door opened. She jumped out off the bed, panicking when she heard noises and commotion out in the living room. Her heart began racing and knew something is terribly wrong. She touched the doorknob but came to a complete stop when a stranger's voice yelled at her dad, wanting him to get something, what she wasn't sure. She reached for her phone and started dialing then everything froze, when she heard a couple of gunshots and silent took place after that.

What was she to do? She could not go and help her parents she heard footsteps making way to her bedroom. She has but a split second to make her decision, she ran quietly to the closet and hid in there. Pulling her clothes that hung above her to block her from being seen, she covered her mouth and sat still as possible.

"Look all around and see what you can find." She heard a voice that sounded so rough said.

"We have to find it or the boss, will have our heads."

Going through her room they yanked out drawers and flipped the bed and turned everything upside down. Rin's heart beats louder if at all possible, she bit her hand from yelling out, when she felt the door to the closet slightly opened. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. She opened one eye to only find the door was still at the same position, slightly opened.

"Shit, there's someone here." One man said and no later than a couple of seconds later a murderous screamed rang out.

The two men, looked frantically for a way out, when one of them noticed a window, they pushed it wide open and jumped out, disappearing into the night. Rin scrambled from the closet, shoving her clothes and everything else out of the way to get to her parents. When she got to them she saw one of her next door neighbor stood there as white as a ghost looking down on the floor to her now dead parents.

"Mom, dad!" she yelled out and ran to them but her neighbor caught her in his arms and pulled her back.

"Let me go," She screamed until her voice became hoarse. "Please…let me go." Her tears came down and she sagged in her neighbor's arm, he went down with her, holding her tightly to him.

"You'll be Ok, you'll be Ok." That was the last thing she heard because when she looked down in the pool of blood and her parents lifeless bodies one more time she passed out.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all of those that are reading. Enjoy!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru woke up and felt a sense of relief that he had fired Inuyasha, he had wanted to do that for a while but somehow he doesn't know how Inuyasha eluded the firing all this time. Adjusting his tie and seemed satisfied with it, he reached for his keys and made his way to the kitchen. He eyed the clock and had a few minutes to spare, turning the television on he waited for his coffee when the news of a murder happened last night caught his attention.<p>

"There is one survival." He heard the reporter said faintly. "The daughter was hiding in the closet and was missed only by minutes before the robbers heard a voice coming from the living room and her life was spared. She is very lucky to be alive." The reporter concluded.

Sesshoumaru stared at his television for what seemed to be a good long while he doesn't know why the thought of the girl sitting in the closet while her parents were murdered bothered him. It's not like he had never heard of such tragic event before, murders happened left and right but it still didn't changed the fact a little sympathy stirred in him for this particular girl. He shook his head and pushed aside his thoughts or new ones threatening to form for the girl and headed out the door without his coffee.

He felt his mood is swinging all over the place by the time he reached his office. A morning without coffee had never been considered a pleasant one. And Sesshoumaru never been the one in favor of having his coffee at work, if he doesn't drink it before he gets there, then he usually goes without, and being without it meant he is in a foul mood. But not having coffee doesn't measure up to seeing Inuyasha sitting comfortably in his chair when he made it inside his office.

"Get out off my chair, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru wasn't asking, he was ordering.

Inuyasha heard the sharpness in his voice and flashed his brother a smile. He was going to have to play nice, simply put he's walking on eggshells. And looking at Sesshoumaru's eyes clouded with frustration, he was going to have to put in extra effort. Inuyasha got up and patted the chair. "It's all yours." His smile lingered.

"What is it that you want? If it's something foolish you better not even utter a word." Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair. "What are you doing here, I thought I fired you?"

"I have been thinking…"

"Seem it is the first." Sesshoumaru cuts in.

Inuyasha turned around quickly, smiling, he was not going to let Sesshoumaru ruin the brilliant idea he had and not to add, ticking his brother off is not going to be in his favor at least not for today.

Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha's eyes sitting there he waited. "I want to open my own business." Inuyasha rushed out.

There it was the stupidest idea of all.

"I need the money."

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Since you fired me, I don't have a job and I thought about it, I don't want to work for anyone I like being my own boss."

"It's too bad that you don't always get what you want."

Inuyasha controlled his temper he picked up a pen laying in front of his brother and dangled it in front of him. "This time, I'm serious. You want me to grow up and I am trying by opening up my own business, isn't it the best idea you have ever heard from me?"

"No."

"Sesshoumaru, see you don't realize that if you keep on giving me an allowance you are enabling me just like father did when he gives me what I want."

Sesshoumaru squint his eyes trying to see the point in that.

"You will like what I have to say."

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened and Inuyasha took that as a sign of understanding, so he began to discuss his ideas. But once Inuyasha started to talk, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and felt his head throbbing. Whatever the brilliant plans Inuyasha thought he had, went out the window because Sesshoumaru hadn't heard a word.

The day after the storm, Rin didn't want to wake up and face reality. If she could she would sleep her way through life. But whether she wanted to or not she found herself stood in silent feeling her life is no longer hers. She is exhausted and completely torn apart. Her parents are dead in an instant what is she to do now? She has no relatives and nowhere to go. She had cried all she could the night before there are no tears left in her to even shed for anything let alone feeling pity for, herself.

Her eyes were swollen while her nose is red and puffed up. In addition to that, she had developed a pounding headache. She felt like hell, looked like hell and no doubt she is in hell at the moment. She stood looking at the house that belonged to her friend Kohaku, he's the only one she could think of, but was he even home? She looked around and her heart once again began to beat rapidly, with her hands starting to shake. Fighting, the anger rising in her she blinked away the sorrow in her eyes and convinced herself that crying wasn't going to change a thing. She lifted her hand to knock on the door, but this was her burden alone, was it fair to pass it on to others? She dropped her hand, turning around she bumped into a figure. She backed away and shielded her face from the sun, when she looked up she smiled for the first time since yesterday and threw herself in the arms of Kohaku.

"Rin..." His voice was a whisper in her ears. She missed her friend and hugged him tightly. She wasn't going to let go. "Hey, you," Kohaku said gently. "I figured I would find you here."

"I'm not letting you go." Rin held him tighter. "I am so glad to see you. Really I am." Her voice strained and somewhat shaky, she promised herself she wasn't going to cry.

"Well, if you want we can stand here and hug all day it's perfectly fine by me." He patted her head. "I'm so sorry for your lost, anything I can do just let me know." He meant every word. Kohaku always have a soft spot for Rin in his heart. Friends they were, but if she ever needed him for whatever reason he would drop everything and run to her. He felt her smiled in his arms. That was the Rin he knew, she was such a happy girl that it hurts him to see, her this way.

"I'm sorry I look like mess, I mean look at me I can barely open my eyes." She pointed at them and rubbed them as if it would disappear and make her look fresh and normal once the rubbing stopped.

"Who says? You look just fine." He nudged her on the shoulder. "Now come on, I'll make things all better I got a surprise for you."

Her eyes opened as far as it allowed her to. "What is it?"

"See that shop right there?" He pointed to one across the street.

She nodded.

"They still have our favorite ice cream." He took her arm. "Come, on, my treat. Nothing is better than ice cream on a lousy day."

She looked up to Kohaku and thanked her lucky star that she still has a friend. They waited to cross the street when Rin turned to Kohaku and gave him another hug. "Thank you."

"Don't be silly, you know that I would never turn my back on you." He paused. "Besides, I have yet to come across another girl who's able to make me laugh the way you do."

Rin and Kohaku stood hugging in the middle of the sidewalk not realizing Sesshoumaru watched them, he never understood how one can easily display affection in the middle of the day and not give a crap about where they are or who sees them. When the light turned green, he stepped on the gas and sped off. Rin and Kohaku oblivious to their surroundings crossed the street locking arms and could have careless who thinks what about them.

* * *

><p><strong>IcegirlJenni<strong>: Thank you so much for walking me through. I am still learning as we speak. But without your help, I would be completely lost and as confused as day one. Muah! Very much appreciated. And thanks for reading and reviewing.

**DevineRose**: You are such a sweetheart. Thanks for the many silly conversations for my fav. couple and reviewing my story. It has been fun.

Constructive criticisms are welcome. I truly believe that is how an author learn and grow. You can be as opinionated with my story I am by far not a sensitive person. And thanks to the silent readers as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had one meeting right after the other, by the time he got back on the road it was dark and he was hungry. The last time he ate was noon and it is now almost eight. He looked around and there was nothing on this side of town. It seemed deserted. It has been a while since he has been to this part and it looked like it is going downhill rather than progressing. He turned his head, when he saw something strange from the corner of his eyes. Two men in complete black chasing after a girl, he was one in believing that people need to mind their own business, but something tugged at the bottom of his heart and whatever it was won out.<p>

He made a sharp turn and sped up once he saw the girl crossing the street safely he drove even faster and stopped abruptly causing his tires to screeched blocking the two men from getting to her. He got out the car. The two men paused staring at him strangely. "She's ours." The skinny one shouted.

Sesshoumaru quickly glanced at the girl in the dark and she shook her head that was all the respond she gave him and all he needed. She took off running into the night again.

"This is none of your business, what is she to you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't think it was any concern of theirs but he stepped closer to them. "She's someone that you would not want to mess with." It wasn't the truth since he doesn't know who she is, but these two scumbags, doesn't deserve the truth in any form.

The two men tried making their way past Sesshoumaru, but he held out his arm and blocked them. "I'm not in the mood. If you want her you get through me first." His eyes were warning them if the men took any notice.

And they did, the two men looked at each other than at Sesshoumaru and over his shoulder to see the now gone, Rin. She was the one they are after other interferences would make the situation more noticeable and the man standing in front of them wore such dangerous threat in his eyes, even they were no fools. They put their hands up and raised them in surrender. "We are leaving." They turned around and mumbled something that Sesshoumaru could not make out of.

Once he was sure they were gone, he turned and started walking at the girl's direction. He noticed a tiny movement from an alley she was sitting down with her back turned to him. He quietly walked over and stood behind her waiting for her to notice him. Rin finally turned, bumping into his legs, she fell to the ground crawling away she tried to make her escape. She did not get far he took one step and was in front of her. She got up, holding onto her backpack for dear life she backed away from him. She has no idea who he is, but in the alley and the dark taking control of what little light there is she's not going to trust just anyone. For all she knows, he very well be with those men that were trying to kill her.

"They are gone." He said, but his voice did not make her feel any better, it seemed to send chills down her spine.

"Leave me alone I don't know what you guys want. I don't have anything." She threw her backpack to the side, turning around she tried to make a run for it, but his hand grabbed her backpack and yanked her back.

"I'm not one of them." He explained shortly." Letting go of her, he stood still waiting for her next move.

Rin swallowed and debated if she should believe him or not. She saw his lips formed a thin line and his eyes daring her to contradict him. She looked around it was just her and the stranger, she was not going to win him physically by a long shot, but she can trick him, if needed be. But before she could come up with a plan, he walked away from her and gave her a look of impatience. For a moment she stood there dumbfounded. And when she realized he wasn't coming back she ran after him.

"Wait for me." She yelled out trying to catch up.

Sesshoumaru walked faster until he reached his car, only then did he stopped. He looked at Rin bending down she took a few deep breaths and patted her chest. "Where do you live?"

"A few blocks down the road." She lifted her head and blew her hair out of the way.

She was a small girl, at least next to him. Her head barely touched his shoulder even if she stood up straight. Her hair, in the night is as dark and what little of it that left untied came down halfway to her waist. Staring at him her eyes revealed a touch of sweetness and a hint of doubt. But what surprised him the most is the hope that danced in them. She must have a good life to have such clear eyes. But looking at her outfit, with cut out shorts, her tennis shoes with no socks and a regular T-shirt on was enough prove she was not born with many privileges.

He opened the door. "I'll take you home." Sesshoumaru got inside without waiting for her to answer.

She stood there and blinked away her doubts of the stranger he did help her so he must not be a bad guy. She reasoned with herself when his window rolled down. He stared at her in a way, she couldn't even consider disobeying him she ran to her side of the door and got in.

They sat in awkward silence. She didn't know what to say and he didn't offer a conversation, she looked out the window and distracted herself, looking up at the sky she followed a few stars and traced her finger making an outline of it, she was consumed in her drawing, she didn't noticed Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

They finally pulled up to Rin's house she opened the car door and jumped out, with him following slowly behind. She hugged herself when she reached the front door and started to gag when she opened it. Sesshoumaru stepped inside while she stood outside. He looked around and walked back out in a few short minutes. She turned her face from him, trying to hide the pain. It was a lot more than she could bear and then she knew this was not her home anymore. But where was so supposed to go? She could not go to Kohaku's house it will only put him in danger. She swallowed the lump in her throat slumping against the wall she looked hopeless.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?"

She shook her head and lowered it to the ground.

He walked away from her and paused once he reached the car. "Get in, we'll figure something out."

Rin looked up and ran to the car maybe…just maybe this stranger is her angel after all.

The room is dark and only two medium size candles provided the light. The man persuaded himself that it makes him more dangerous looking being masked by the dark. He rocked himself back and forth in the chair. A smiled graced his little lips and his eyed widened in anticipation of that ancient jewelry that he will soon claimed as his. He could feel it and taste it. He could and have imagined what he'll do with it. The imaginations caused such loud laughter even he was taken aback by it.

He patiently waited for his two men and the celebration should begin soon. Pulling out a cigar he heard the door opened. He sat up straight and laid the cigar down rubbing his hands together he met the eyes of his men and almost choked when he saw one of them wearing a very bright yellow shirt. It better not be what he wore trying to kill someone. He suddenly didn't want to know the answer. But he got to give them a few points for killing that old man and his wife. If they had done as asked, simply handing over the jewelry their lives would be overlook and their daughter would not live in fear. His eyes swept over the two men, on second thought, he's praying they did not leave a calling card somewhere in the house. And to his astonishment he wondered how he has not got done on his knees and prayed yet.

"Where is it, I want to see it?" He puts his hand forward.

"We don't have it." The one with the yellow shirt bluntly stated.

"We almost had the girl, but someone came to her rescue." The other chipped in.

The man sitting in his chair took a deep, deep breath, well so much for an early celebration. What he was about to encounter was an early migraine. He turned around and reached for a bottle of what it is he didn't quite see. The dark at times he figured had its disadvantages.

"So, what you are telling me is not only did you not get the piece I want you to get, but the girl also got away?" He poured the liquid into a cup. Lifting it to his lips he smelled the strong aroma of it and at this point anything was going to do.

"That's right." The one in the yellow shirt answered too cheerfully.

He shot him a look. He did not find anything the least bit amusing. Taking a sip of the liquor in his hand he started to coughed. He set the cup down and wiped his mouth. When was the last time he even had hard liquor? Damn, he should turn the lights on to see what he is doing next time. He stood up and leaned forward. "Who is the man to her rescue and why can't you two knuckleheads take him out? There are two of you and only one of him." He saw the answer in the one that wore the yellow shirt before he even spits it out.

"He was such a tall man and one not to mess with. He was so good looking." His yellow shirt was bright but it was no match to his eyes because it was dreaming out loud. "Yeah, by far such a handsome man, it would be a waste to kill him." He didn't enjoy his little fantasy of Sesshoumaru for long, an object of some sort hits him on the head and he lets out a scream.

"I told you to kill the girl and get the jewelry not for you to decide who is handsome or not!" Being the boss to these two is getting harder by the day. He sat back down in his chair. His nerves are coming undone.

Lifting his yellow shirt and bending his head down, he tried to wipe away any blood. He turned to his partner. "Can you see any blood?"

"No, but I know it must hurt. You should learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Get the hell out!"

"Yes, boss." They rushed out.

He watched them as they hurried out the door. He was dealing with two idiots. Why had he even bothered with them? He reached for the cigar and finally lit it. He knew why, because even idiots are loyal.

* * *

><p>Here's another chapter. I'm just one of those that have to update regulary or else I will lose interest in the story. Enjoy! Thanks. :)<p> 


End file.
